Faceless Masks
by Rosefighter
Summary: When two college students are sucked into the world of Naruto, chaos will become the norm. As one knows everything about Naruto and the other doesn't. KXD IXA Character Bashing


Faceless Masks

By Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: T for now

Disclaimer: Rosefighter doesn't own Naruto, or American Pie all she owns is the OC's

Summary for the Chapter: Burnt Homework, Confused Ninja, One knowledgeable, One who doesn't know what's going on, and one Pedo-Snake

Chapter 1: American Pie

**A long, long time ago... I can still remember how  
That music used to make me smile.  
And I knew if I had my chance,  
That I could make those people dance,  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while**.

**But February made me shiver,  
With every paper I'd deliver,  
Bad news on the doorstep...  
I couldn't take one more step.**

"Ok so let me get this straight. According to the Student Health the migraines you've been having shouldn't be happening at all," said a red hair, blue eyed, 21-year-old.

"Yeah, so they gave me some horse pills to take when I get them," said a dark brown, curly haired, hazel eyed, 18-year-old.

The two where silent, as they crossed Pride field (1). About halfway across the field the wind picked up and the clouds turned green. They exchanged worried glances at the drastic change in the weather. They tried to pick up the pace but suddenly they disappeared.

**I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride  
But something touched me deep inside,  
The day the music died.**

**Soo..Bye, bye miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye?  
Singing this will be the day that I die  
this will be the day that I die**

"Ouch, Ariana?" asked the brown haired Girl.

"I'm here, Dionne," said the red head.

"Oh shit! Where'd that scroll go?" asked Dionne scrambling to find the scroll.

"Your homework is right here," said Ariana handing Dionne the scroll.

"Why don't you hand over that scroll and maybe I won't kill you," said a man wearing a black coat with red clouds on it.

"How 'bout, not," said Ariana

"I agree with her, so why don't you just leave us alone," said Dionne trying to place the man who she could have sworn she'd seen before.

"Yeah it's probably best to leave us alone," said Ariana.

"You think so?" asked the man the feeling of terror pressing on the girls though they didn't let it swamp their thinking.

The man raised a hand to remove his hat to reveal black hair and blood red eyes. Dionne's mind seemed to stall. (I know I've seen him before…come on where the hell have I seen this son of a bitch??) She stared for a second longer, until her conscious kicked her in the ass. (Oh shit!)

"Run!" said Dionne shoving Ariana in one direction and taking off in another direction.

(Please let him fallow me so Ariana can live)

**I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride  
But something touched me deep inside,  
The day the music died.**

**Soo..Bye, bye miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye?  
Singing this will be the day that I die  
this will be the day that I die **

Dionne nearly squeaked when a kunai barely missed her. Turning 90 degrees she kept on running. She wasn't sure how far she had run but she knew it wasn't far enough. Every once in a while she would catch a glimpse of the coat or the reflection of the headband. When she saw a flash she stumbled and fell down a hill into some bushes. She tried to ease her breathing not wanting to alert anyone that she was in under the bush.

(Maybe for once my clumsiness will save my ass.)

**Did you write the book of love  
And do you have faith in God above  
If the Bible tells you so  
Do you believe in rock n roll  
Can music save your mortal soul  
Then you can teach me to dance real slow**

**Well I know that you're in love with him  
'Cause I saw you dancing in the gym  
You both kicked off your shoes  
Then I dig those rhythm and blues **

Ariana had no clue where she should go. She'd run off and no one had followed her. Finally she had slowed down and stopped to lean against a tree. About three seconds later there was noise to her left and another freak with the black coat came out.

"So it seems they allow girls into the club to huh?" said Ariana looking at the blonde.

"What?" demanded the blonde holding up a throwing knife.

"Shit!" said Ariana before she took off running.

She ran zigzagging through the tree line. Finally she saw a bunch of rocks and hid behind them. Once she saw the girl run past her did she get out of her hiding place and head in the other direction.

(Oh man, Dionne I hope that, that freak, hasn't gotten you, or I'm going to bring you back and beat you within a breath of your life.)

**I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
but I knew that I was out of luck  
The day the music died**

**I started singin'...**

**Bye, bye miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye?  
Singing this will be the day that I die  
this will be the day that I die**

Dionne nearly groaned when she saw the man joined by another in the same cloak. She was pretty sure she'd given Ariana enough time to get far enough away that the pair of Akatsuki wouldn't capture her. She tried not to make any movement afraid that she would shake or snap a branch and they would find her.

(I'm so screwed…Why do I have to go through this shit?)

"What are you chasing Itachi-san?" asked the other man.

"The girl with the _scroll_, Kisame," said Itachi looking around.

"I thought that the scroll was hidden in a cave?" asked Kisame looking around also.

"It was, she has it and she has a partner," said Itachi his face betraying nothing.

"Where are they?" asked Kisame.

"I have no clue," hissed Itachi

"Why don't you use the sharigan?" asked Kisame frowning.

(Shit! I forgot about that!)

"I am," growled Itachi moving off.

(How the hell can he not find me even though he is using the Sharigan? Shouldn't it see the chakra I have no matter if I don't have more than an average citizen?)

**Now for 10 years we've been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rolling stone  
But that's not how it used to be**

When the jester sang for the king and queen  
In a coat he borrowed from James Dean  
In a voice that came from you and me  


Ariana wasn't sure how long she had been running but she hoped it had been far and long enough. Looking around she saw a tree that was pretty tall, so she decided to climb it in hopes of staying away from all the weirdoes and maybe see Dionne.

She didn't see anyone through the dense forest yet two people came right underneath her tree. A shiver ran up her spine for no reason. Her intuition told her to not move or make a sound at all. For whatever reason those two just gave off an 'evil' vibe, that freaked her out, slightly.

(Wow it looks like I have Michael Jackson look-a-like and a punk rocker down there)

"You will obey what I say!" shouted the one that look-a-like

"No! I won't do it!" said punk rocker before he fell to his knees as if he was in pain.

"I can control you just by the curse seal," said the Michael Jackson as he let his tongue roll out of his mouth and lick the boy before the two disappeared.

(Ok, it's official. Anyone who looks like Michael Jackson is defiantly a Pedophile. Though how long is his tongue? Was his mother a total Whore and let a snake fuck her?)

**And while the King was looking down  
The jester stole his thorny crown  
The courtroom was adjourned  
No verdict was returned**

**While Lennon read the book of Marx  
The quartet kept practice in the park  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day the music died **

Counting to sixty Mississippi in her head Dionne finally moved from out of the bushes. Looking around she chewed on her bottom lip before she started walking again. She went for about eight to nine feet when her instincts screamed at her. She moved just in time to see a wrapped sword barely miss her.

(Crap!)

She turned left and started running again. She heard Cursing fallow her but she wasn't going to turn her head even to look. Several times she looped around or zigzagged to throw off her pursuers. She'd been running for thirty minutes when she was slammed into the ground and a kunai was placed to her neck.

(Fuck! This asshole really wants me dead. He really is a heartless bastard.)

"Fine take it, you're just an asshole," said Dionne releasing the scroll.

"I'll let you live for now," said Itachi before he took the scroll and disappeared.

Swearing Dionne stood slowly, dusted herself off, and walked away. She was about to try and find Ariana when she was grabbed and another kunai was placed to her throat. She nearly screamed her frustration when she saw that the man had a music note on his headband.

(What is it with people wanting to slit my throat today?)

**We were singin'**

**Bye, bye miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye?  
Singing this will be the day that I die  
this will be the day that I die**

**Helter Skelter in a summer swelter  
The birds flew off with the fallout shelter  
Eight miles high and falling fast**

Ariana smiled when she saw Dionne, and she was in one piece. She nearly screamed when she saw another guy grab her and nearly slit her throat. Thinking quick she grabbed the only heavy thing she could find.

(Please let this be the right thing and he doesn't kill her.)

**It landed foul on the grass  
The players tried for a forward pass  
With the jester on the sidelines in a cast**

**Now the halftime air was sweet perfume  
While sergeants played a marching tune  
We all got up to dance  
Oh, but we never got the chance****'Cause the players tried to take the field,  
The marching band refused to yield.**

"Jeeze," muttered Dionne rolling her eyes.

Suddenly the guy who was holding a knife to her throat was knocked out by a backpack. Looking at the backpack Dionne nearly started laughing recognizing it. Instead she shook her head and dragged the guy off and threw him down a hill. When she came back Ariana was sitting on a lower branch but still hadn't come down.

(Thank God she is alright. I'm glad she isn't hurt.)

"You ok?" asked Ariana.

"Yeah other than the five weeks I spent working on that scroll just went down the drain," said Dionne leaning against the tree.

"Crap, so they have your homework," said Ariana.

"Yeah so I'm totally screwed," said Dionne.

"Well at least you didn't have to see a Michael Jackson look alike and punk rocker," said Ariana dropping down to land next to Dionne.

"Huh?" asked Dionne going through all the Naruto characters in her head.

"Yeah and Michael Jackson is still a pedophile here and he has a tongue as long as his body," said Ariana shivering.

(She must mean Orochimaru and Sasuke…Fuck she was almost in a worst situation than I was. We need to find somewhere safe.)

"Yeah well there are two of those freaks in the coats," said Dionne rubbing her sore elbow.

"Three, unless one of them was a girl," said Ariana.

"That was a guy and your right it is three," said Dionne.

"So he's like Eddy Izzard?" asked Ariana as they started walking again.

"Probably, other than I don't think he forgot to turn the gas off," said Dionne.

"Yeah and he didn't have a flag," said Ariana.

"No flag, no country," imitated Dionne.

Before Ariana could reply the two were being held at kunai point again. This time by guys in white masks. Dionne nearly snapped. It had already been way to long of a day and this was the third time, maybe, that this had happened. It was really grating on her nerves that two people with no headbands were always put at kunai point when they are spotted.

(Someone up there has a really sick sense of humor)

"Back off we haven't done anything," hissed Dionne all her muscles in her shoulders tightening.

(Damn it! I'm getting a bloody migraine and I have another kunai held at my throat but this time by an ANBU)

**Do you recall what was revealed,  
The day the music died?  
We started singing**

**Bye, bye miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye?  
Singing this will be the day that I die  
this will be the day that I die **

Ariana was really worried about Dionne. She'd seen the girl extremely stressed and she looked it right now. Even with the knife at her throat she wasn't sure that it'd be enough to stop Dionne from losing it.

(Come on, see that's she scared and stressed just back off)

"Just back off we're not going to run, you have our word on our lives," said Ariana worriedly.

"I don't think we can," said a woman's voice.

Ariana looked from Dionne to the rest of the clearing to see a woman that seemed to be 25 with straight blonde hair. Next to her was a boy about 15 with fiery red hair, and a bunch of people with metal plates on their foreheads. It kind a freaked her out.

**There we were all in one place  
A generation lost in space With no time left to start again  
So come on Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Jack Flash sat on a candle stick  
'Cause fire is the devil's only friend.**

As I watched him on the stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage  
No angel born in hell  
Could break that satan's spell

"Look, it's already been a really long day and the two of us aren't planning on running or killing anyone," said Dionne trying not to fight the panic that had taken root since Itachi had chased her.

"Yeah, it's not like we know where the hell we are anyway," muttered Ariana just loud enough for Dionne to hear.

"Then tell us what villages your from," said the red head.

"Village?" asked Ariana.

"Hang on, where we where born, what we consider our hometown or where we are living now?" asked Dionne trying to keep her headache from getting worse.

"All of them," said the Blonde.

"Ok so where I was born and my hometown is Rio Rancho. Where I live right now is in Las Cruses," said Ariana.

"Mine is Albuquerque, where I was born. My hometown is Roswell, and where I'm living is Las Cruses," said Dionne trying not to smile at the looks of confusion.

"Where are these places what country?" asked the blonde.

"There in the state of New Mexico," said Dionne

"In the country of the United States of America," said Ariana.

Before anyone could say anything else, Dionne was ripped from the guys grasp and slammed into a tree by the original black coat guy. Ariana had to fight not to scream for her friend

(Oh fuck)

**And as flames climbed high into the night  
To light the sacrificial rite  
I saw satan laughing with delight  
the day the music died.**

**I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news   
But she just smiled and turned away**

Dionne was in total shock. She couldn't believe that Itachi had just done that. The fact that no one was attacking him was starting to worry her. She was really afraid that she was caught in a Genjutsu.

"You thought it would be funny to trick me?" asked Itachi as a second one of him appeared holding her homework.

"Katon," said the second Itachi and her homework burned.

"You're a fucking asshole," said Dionne glaring right at him.

"I could do a lot worse," taunted Itachi

"Go ahead and try. You may try but you wont break me. You'll break before I do," said Dionne in an even voice.

Instead of responding to her, Itachi dropped her and disappeared. Dionne stood up and dusted off the back of her pants as if she was done with him.

(I really hate his guts.)

**And in the streets the children screamed  
The lovers cried and the poets dreamed  
But not a word was spoken  
The church bells all were broken**

**And the three men I admire most  
The Father Son and Holy Ghost  
They caught the last train for the coast  
The day the music died**

Ariana jerked away from the masked guy who had her without getting cut. She walked over to Dionne worry apparent in her walk.

"Hey don't worry," said Dionne smiling slightly.

"Yeah, but he literally did something sacrilegious. You spent five weeks on that scroll and we only have two weeks left in the semester," said Ariana softly.

"I'll work on it whenever I'm not in class and never sleep until after finals," said Dionne rubbing circles on her temples, her headache bordering on a migraine.

"You're very lucky and very stupid girl," said the woman.

"Yeah but I can't stand bullies," said Dionne before she just collapsed.

**They were singin'**

**Bye, bye miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye?  
Singing this will be the day that I die  
this will be the day that I **

1 Pride field can be found on the campus of New Mexico State University in Las Cruses, New Mexico.


End file.
